


How To Apologize To A Moose (And Say You Love Him)

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel messed up. Sam was hurt and Gabriel needed to fix it. Badly.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square "Don't Ever Leave Me Again."





	How To Apologize To A Moose (And Say You Love Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: I'm kinda mean to Gabriel in this. It's just a story. No hunting me down and killing me. Or beating me within an inch of my life. (That way I can still write but you would have your satisfaction)

“Hey boys. Did you miss me?” 

Sam dropped the book in his hands with a loud thud. “Gabriel?” Sam didn’t dare hope. It had happened too many times. He would “die” then turns out later on, he would have faked his death and ran, again. 

“Sup Sammich. Where’s the big bro?” Gabriel’s voice cut off with an oomph as he was hugged by Sam. “Geez. They ought to put up a warning around here. Be warned: might get mauled by a moose.” 

“Shut up.” Sam clutched him tighter. “I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead.” Sam buried his face in the golden hair. “I love you. Don’t leave me again.” Sam said so low that Gabriel couldn’t hear him. 

“Well, I’m not.” Gabriel used some of his angelic strength to break out of Sam’s grip. “What does a guy have to do around here to get some candy?”

Sam dropped his arms. “This way.” Sam despondent led him to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Cassie?” Gabriel spoke around a mouthful of pop tart. “Is he still gaga for Deano?” 

Sam slammed the cup he was holding on the table. “You wanna know how we’re doing?! You left us, again. Dean said yes to Michael to save me and Jack from Lucifer. Dean is gone. Cas is gone. Jack is gone. Mom, left with Bobby to hunt together and see the world without us. I’m all alone and then the person who I thought…” Sam turned away from Gabriel to hide the tears. “Whatever.” Sam brushed at his eyes. “I’m glad you’re back. See yourself out when you feel like running. I have to go do something.” 

Sam left the room, leaving a shocked Gabriel behind. “Whoo.” Gabriel whistled. “When those muttonheads step in it they really step in it.” 

Gabriel replayed what Sam had said from the moment he arrived until Sam left the kitchen. His jaw dropped and a piece of chocolate fell out. “Did he just say what I think he did?” Gabriel absently snapped away the mess of candy. Gabriel went back the the moment when Sam’s face was in his hair. 

“Hello Gabriel.” 

Ah there was the little bro. 

“Hey Castiel.” Gabriel watched in shock as Castiel made an aggressive gesture towards him. 

“If you are going to leave again, I suggest you go now and never come back.” Cas manteled his wings. “You have destroyed these boys enough. You have destroyed Sam enough.” 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked. “What the heck is going on?” 

“You left.” Cas was still posturing. “You left and as the humans would say, ‘shit hit the fan.’ If you are not planning on staying for a while, leave now.” Cas dropped his angel blade into his hand. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “But the wings away kiddo. You forget who is older.” 

Cas’ wings bristled further. “I did not forget. I just don’t care. Sam was devastated when you left.” 

“Why is that?” Gabriel was confused. He popped another piece of sugar in his mouth. 

“Because I love you.” Came a quiet voice from the doorway. “Cas, I got it from here.” 

“Are you sure Sam?” Cas never took his eyes of Gabriel. 

“Yeah. One of the guys might’ve found a lead on Dean. We have a friend, he used to be a hunter. He got turned into a werewolf. He might be able to help. His name is Garth Fitzgerald. Can you find him?” Sam stared at the archangel with a shrewd look. 

Cas nodded once and left. 

“You love me?” Gabriel froze. This was all his dreams come true. 

“Yeah. I was going to tell you after we got back from the other universe but you faked your death again. I’m getting over it.” Sam shrugged. “Do you need anything before you go? I can get you some more food. I’m not sure if…” 

“Sam, you love me?” Gabriel needed to make sure. 

“Used to. But now it’s too little, too late.” Sam pushed off from the wall. “When are you leaving?” 

“Sam?” Gabriel looked unsurely at the hunter. “What are you doing?” 

“Just leave Gabriel. Like you always do. I’m trying to save myself some heartbreak. I know you will never stick around so just leave. Cas and I can manage everything. Heaven, Dean, all of it. We don’t need you, so go.” Sam snapped. He turned around and stalked from the room. 

“Sam wait!” Gabriel called. He ran after the hunter but only got a door slammed in his face for trying. 

Gabriel flew off. He needed to fix this and fast. He loved Sam too. He was not going to let Sam get over him. He would prove him wrong. 

Gabriel set about coming up with ideas to woo his moose. 

*()*()*()*()*

The next morning, Sam left his room. He walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel lounging on the chair with a plate of pancakes in front of him and an omelet on the plate next to him. 

“Hey Sammykins. I made you this omelet. It has egg whites instead of the full egg and I got fresh veggies from the market.” Gabriel chattered. 

Sam grew defensive. “Why are you still here?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ve thought about it. My cover is blown with the pagans. By now, everyone will know that Loki is dead. I have nowhere else to be so I thought I’d hang with you.” 

Sam tensed even further. “We’re fine. We managed for years without you we can manage this. Why don’t you go somewhere else? Like another planet.” 

Gabriel’s face fell as Sam grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. He left the kitchen for the library. 

Sam opened his yogurt. Normally he wouldn’t eat around the books but this was an emergency. Sam had expected Gabriel to be gone. He had the day all planned out for moping. Tv shows in his room and he decided to forgo his run today. Why was the archangel sticking around? 

It was dinner time when Gabriel tried again. Sam had not left his room all day. Gabriel knocked on Sam’s door. “Hey, Sammoose, I brought you dinner.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Sam called back.

“Okay.” Gabriel stared at the stir fry he had made. He snapped his fingers and put it in the fridge.

 

*()*()*()*()*

 

Three days later of Sam not receiving Gabriel’s attempts of apology and Gabriel was frustrated. His latest try was flowers and a stuffed bear. Gabriel had found them where he left them. The flowers were wilted. 

Gabriel had snapped himself to a bar in France. He needed to regroup and try again. He was only staying gone for an hour and then he’d be right back at the bunker, proving to Sam he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Gabriel downed his rum and coke and ordered a mudslide. This problem called for sugar and lots of it. Gabriel tensed as he felt the grace of his brother. 

“Hey Cassie.” Gabriel greeted as his mudslide appeared. 

“What are you doing with Sam?” Castiel demanded.

Gabriel looked down into his glass. “I’m trying to apologize and tell him I feel the same. It’s not working.” 

“Have you tried just telling him that.” Castiel still didn’t sit next to him. 

Gabriel snorted. “It’s not that simple. I screwed up, Castiel.” 

“Sometimes, simple is the best bet with Sam.” Cas flew off with those parting words. 

Gabriel downed his drink. He could give that a shot. What has he got to lose? If it fails, then it fails. If he succeeds, then… Gabriel squashed that thought. Hope, he didn’t need. 

Gabriel flew back into Sam’s room. He wasn’t going to be polite and knock on the door. 

“What the…? Gabriel! You can’t just fly into someone’s room. There’s this thing call privacy, you know.” 

Gabriel looked around the room. “Wow. Look at the moose’s den. It’s a mess.” Dishes were stacked in the nightstand and clothes were on the floor. 

“What do you want Gabriel? I thought you left.” Sam demanded. 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize. I messed up. I’m sorry. I wanted to say, I feel the same way Sam. I kept leaving because I didn’t think you would love me back. Now I know that you do and I’m not leaving.” 

Sam was silent. “I forgive you but Gabriel? It’s going to take me a while to believe that you aren’t leaving.” 

“I got all the time in the world Sam.” Gabriel spread his arms wide. “I’m here for as long as you want me.” 

Sam nodded. “Want to watch Kingsman with me?” 

“Kingsman? What’s that?” Gabriel got on the bed next to Sam. 

“It’s a movie. I think you’ll love it.” Sam rewound the movie and pressed play. 

Gabriel leaned into Sam. He knew things weren’t instantly fixed but he would work on it. Sam was worth it.


End file.
